Just Because We Were Born This Way
by MikiSayaka
Summary: I just really wanted to make a story out of the aftermath of Born This Way. To me I feel something happen after this ep to cause the change with Brittany, Artie and Santana. It will be mostly in Brittany's Point of View but there will be some in Artie's Point of view.Just give it a chance please.


_Yo I just really want to make a story out of the aftermath of the Born This Way ep. To me I feel something happen after this ep to cause the change with Brittany, Artie and Santana. So here's go nothing._

_Rated M though and it will probably a 5 or 7 chapter deals all in Brittany's POV and Artie's POV for his side and his suspicion._

Brittany's POV

_I'm on the right track baby I was BORN THIS WAY…_

That's all I could hear at the moment,those words that could fill me with confidants and makes me upset at the same time. I felt free when I was on stage with the other members and for the first time, I let all my emotions out and danced with no care in the world. All I could hear were the repeated words that matter to me the most, and then my thoughts came back to that argument I had with Santana. I mean God that girl can be so stubborn sometimes.

Doesn't she understand that she is hurting me the way she is hurting herself. Every time I try to be happy around Artie all I could feel and see are her longing and sad looks and it kills me because all I want to do is make her loneliness go away and tell her repeatedly those three life changing words.

_I do love her_; I love her so much that it kills me to see her behind some guy and it kills me when she feels she must be popular. Santana is the most awesomest girl at school I just have no clue why she would hide it.

I reopen my eyes to catch a glimpse of her she was next to that animal Karofsky, they were not even holding hands or even that close which is kind of weird for two people _in love_. As my eyes landed on her I saw something. What I saw was regret ,love, longing and desire. She really wanted to dance with me to tell everyone but she's just so scared. In that moment I could see how scared she is but also how much she is trying.

At that moment on stage I could feel my heart beat faster…

So I picked up the pace and really teared this dance down. I performed with all my heart and passion and this time its not just for me but for Santana as well, I want to dance for her to see that I understand that she is trying that she is scared and that she is loved. So I smiled and sang for her to hear its OK to be who you are because we are still beautiful even if we love each other in such an strong level, because baby we were totally born this way.

As the glee club was going in circles around Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt all I could do was let loose and sing those words repeatedly. I think Gaga just replaced Ke$ha as my favorite artist...just by a little though since Ke$ha is just too awesome.

"We were awesome!" I heard Finn yell as he looked at Rachel with such adoration and love, even though he is suppose to look at Quinn like that.

"Yeah that was so much fun." I heard Tina as her and Mike kissed.

Mr. Shue smiled though he looked sad.

"It would of been even better if Santana joined us but its her choice I guess."

I frowned after that because she really would of if I allowed her to wear that stupid BITCH shirt maybe I was a little too rough on her...whoa that sounded dirty...Damn I feel my face now burning. as I was trying to stop blushing i could see Artie wheeling himself to me with a huge grin on his face. "You did great babe i mean seriously you were so fierce in this number it was like you on a whole different level Yo."

I watch him do some gangster signs while speaking like that. I bit my lip trying not to laugh and looked away to keep from laughing only to and sad to see that Karofsky and Santana were gone. I was so caught up in this mess in my head that i didn't here what Artie was saying until her grabbed me to turn and look at him.

"What is it?" I said with too much bit in it.

"Britt I asked if you want to come over and hang we could play Mario or something?"

I thought for a bit, and to be really honest i didn't feel like hanging out with him I mean i have been a lot lately and barely got to see Santana or how on earth she is doing. Biting my lip i said.

"Artie I would love to but I kind of just want to have a day to my self i mean I feel really tired after this performance and i just really feel like going home I'm sorry."

When she saw Artie's face she really wanted to take it back i mean she does love him but really he has been taking a lot of her time in school and outside and she really does want time for herself.

"No I understand I guess i will see you in the weekend or Monday I love you Brittany."

"I love you too...bye"

"Bye..."

I kissed him on the cheek and exist the auditorium. sometimes I wonder why its called that there are no cars anywhere why can't they call it a performance arena or a showtorium. I guess its just another mystery in this so called simple language. really sometimes English is just so complicated.

* * *

As I walked to my locker wearing my purple jacket that I took off during the performance I was met with someone leaning on my locker. She had her back turned and was wearing her brown vest, her hands were behind her back and her legs crossed. Was she waiting for me?

"Hey!" I said as I approached her.

"Hey..."

"So what are you doing leaning on my locker?"

I know what I asked was kind of rude but I really am curious to know why she is here. I watch her as she got up from my locker and stepped aside to allow me to use it. Her eyes never stop looking at me as i got to the front of my locker, and just because of that I started to fumble on my lock and once again forgetting my combination.

"Need some help?" I could hear her ask from behind. I closed my eyes trying to stop the feeling building up in me as her hands clasped on top of my own hands as she was reaching for my lock. It wasn't anything like her usual ways. It felt different...intimate.

"Santana..." I whispered trying to understand her actions.

"You were really amazing out there Britt I mean you really stood out, and I could See how proud you are of yourself despite what people say...Its one of the traits that makes me so drawn to you...I only wish I too could be that proud of myself."

My heart seemed to stop as my hands dropped from my lock she was so close to me yet so far and it was so painful I hated it. I gripped my jeans as more bubbling feels came up my spine. So there is more that just me being proud of myself that she likes about me? I wonder what else she thinks of me. Artie says he loves me compliments my looks and my dancing and thinks I'm funny but has he ever thought of me beyond that...

My locker was now open as Santana was now next to me leaning on her own locker backpack on the ground next to her feet. She looked at me with concern and looked as if she was nervous. I smiled and shook my head indicating that nothing is wrong and that its alright.

"You heading home?" I asked as I grabbed my backpack from my locker.

"Not really I don't feel like going home...you?"

I thought to myself knowing I do want to go home but I also really want to talk. I miss Santana so much we barely talk out side of school and only exchange some words. well before she got a slushy facial she did tell me she was proud of me for winning that Brainiac thing and she seemed really supportive during _The Night of Neglect_ fundraiser.

"Britt?"

I shook my head as her loud and slightly irritated voice took me out of my thoughts. Damn I really am getting lost in my thoughts lately, and great shes looking at me that way. Why do I always have to come across as spacey.

"Sorry i was just thinking...so umm if you don't want to go home why don't you just come over to my house. My parents and sis won't be home until like 10."

"I don't know Britt, I don't think its a great idea for us to be alone..."

I huffed at her remark. God does she even realize that this is just as hard for me.

"Oh come on Santana I miss you and I really want to hang out with you. Can we please just forget these past months and just hangout please."

"Brittany I really am uncomfortable being around you..I mean damn I don't want it to be uncomfortable but everything has changed Brittany feelings changes everything."

I bit my lip and knew that Santana was right. But I can be just as stubborn as she is.

"I don't care I miss you Santana Please just today please..."

She stood there with her arms crossed and took a deep breath.

"God I hate it when you sound this way...Fine but just today."

I smiled so hard at that moment I mean really that just really made me happy.

I extended my Pinky to her waiting until i felt her carefully wrap her pinky around mine as we made our way across the hallway and out to the school parking lot.

* * *

_So here is chapter 1 and don't worry there will be lemon in the next chapter and the start of Artie's POV_

_I really hope Brittany is not to OOC i always felt she thinks a lot and it causes her to be really spacey and out there but like as we see when she talked to Santana in Season 2 she can also be stubborn and assertive and straight to the point.  
_


End file.
